Lullaby
by Nivek01
Summary: One-shot. A boring day turns into a sensual night for our young Vongola boss when a friend visits unexpectedly.


**My first fanfic. Came to me while I was babysitting my cousin. **

**Enjoy.**

A baby wailed. It was sitting on a couch in the living room of the Sawada residence, crying his eyes out. The teenage Sawada boy, Tsunayoshi, couldn't understand why he was, considering that he was in the face of two of the worlds cutest girls.

Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru were both staring at the baby with worried expressions. "Hahi! Maybe he's really bored and wants to play?" said Haru.

"Or maybe he's hungry?" said Kyoko. "Sawada-san said that she left some formula in the fridge." She turned around. "Tsuna-kun, could you go get it?"

"Sure, Kyoko-chan." said Tsuna. As he was getting the formula, he sighed. A friend of his mom's had asked that she watch her newborn while she went on her honeymoon with her new husband. But taking care of the kid was harder then his mom had made it sound. It wouldn't stop crying, especially at night, slept right when they didn't need him to, and always smelled of dirty diaper. And now she was out with the kids getting food for dinner, so he had to take care of the kid. Luckily, Haru was over at the time, and called Kyoko over. They'd been doing pretty well till about dusk, when the baby had started crying.

He came back with the formula, and handed it to Kyoko. "Thanks. Can you also get me a spoon?" Before Tsuna could reply, an older female voice said behind them, "No need Kyoko. _ My _love filled food can be given by hand."

Tsuna looked behind him. An italian woman stood behind them, a plate of purple spaghetti in her hand, covered in black meat and lavender colored sauce."B-Bianchi-chan!" then he looked at her hands "NO! We can't give the newborn YOUR cooking!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san! how could you say that?"

"And what could be wrong with my cooking, Tsuna?"

Tsuna paled. "N-no...i didn't mean it that way...just, y-you know, we cant give the little one..."

Bianchi looked at him. "Give him..._what?"_ spit out Bianchi.

Tsuna gulped. "U-um...pois-"

"Noodles!" yelled a carefree voice from the kitchen.

Yamamoto walked into the room. "Sushi would be much better." said the baseball player.

"Foolish Yamamoto Takeshi!" yelled Bianchi. "Sushi isn't good for children!"

_Neither is poison cooking._ thought Tsuna. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Ah! Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" asked Tsuna.

"Gokudera and I were bored and wanted to come over. We decided to take another entrance so he wouldn't lose his lunch when we walked in. But, after we had broken in, Gokudera thought that we were being followed, so he went to a alleyway to beat up whoever was following us."

"You were being followed...wait, YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Yup!" replied the baseball player, laughing.

Tsuna stared at him, mouth open. Yamamoto ignored him, going over to the baby, who had quieted down but was still whimpering. "Heya, little guy. You wanna play?"

"Thats what I was thinking!" said Haru. "He just needs someone to play with."

Yamamoto nodded. "And, i got this great roleplaying game he could play!"

Tsuna's eyes bulged "N-no, Yamamoto! we can't just bring a baby into the Vongola!"

Yamamoto looked up. "Why not?" asked the baseball player, confused.

_Because we already have one. I don't want another. _thought Tsuna.

"How dare you compare us, baka." said a small voice below him. He looked down just in time to take a kick to the face. "Owwww!" he screamed, falling to the ground. he looked up from the floor to see the arcobaleno Reborn staring down at him. _Huh...didn't I think that? _

"Anyway girls, its very obvious that this baby is neither hungry nor lonely." said Reborn, turning.

"Hahi!"

"Really? what is it then?"

Reborn held out his hand, and leon crawled onto it, turning into a gun. "He's just arrogant to think he can eat my food in my house without becoming a minion, of course."

_Wrong! _thought Tsuna.

"How dare you talk back to a teacher." said Reborn, once again replying to Tsuna's thought.

"Um...kid? something tells me that's not it..." Yamamoto trailed off, a confused laugh escaping his lips.

"Then what do YOU think it is, Yamamoto?" scoffed Bianchi. "The child is obviously not lonely, considering that it's in a room full of people!"

"Oh yeah...that makes sense..."

"HA! I was right!" Bianchi turned to reborn, smiling. "See, Reborn? You were right."

"Of course I was." replied the mafiosi. "Now, to shut up the annoyance before the OTHER one comes back..." He said, taking aim.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Hold on, reborn! We can't shoot the kid-"

"Watch me."

Just as reborn was about to shoot, an explosion blew out the side of the Sawada living room. Through the hole came flying a large lump of flesh that hit the ground with a THUNK and then rolled, quickly jumping up yelling "EXTREME recovery!"

"Shut up herbivore." came a familiar voice from the new entryway. In walked Hibari Kyoya, getting ready to finish off the boxer Sasgawa Ryohei. Before he took another step in the house, he looked around at everyone in the room already, including the screaming baby. Then he looked at Tsuna and said "You're next, crowd herder." Then he proceeded to attack Ryohei, who began to block and counter.

_ I'm next...!_ panicked Tsuna, who was still slightly in shock from the explosion.

"EXTREME RIGHT!" yelled Ryohei, jabbing with the hand he had so readily warned his opponent of. "Die." was the only reply. Right before they connected, a bomb flew in between them, causing them to jump back. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE TENTH'S HOUSE, LAWN HEAD!" shouted Gokudera, who (for the first time since Kyoko) had actually come in through the front door.

_ He literally came in 'through' the front door! _ thought Tsuna, looking at the door that had been blown open.

"Don't interrupt my fights, OCTOPUS HEAD!" Shouted back the boxer.

" The fuck you talking about? YOU BLEW UP THE TENTHS HOUSE AND NOW YOU WANNA COMPLAIN! DIE, IDIOT!"

"AND WOULD SOMEONE SHUT UP THE KID ON THE COUCH!" they yelled in unison.

"Now, now, Gokudera, sempai, can't we resolve this without destroying MORE of Tsuna's house?" asked Yamamoto.

"Hahi! DON'T YELL AT LITTLE CHILDREN, BULLY!" Yelled Haru.

"Look whose yelling, stupid woman!" retorted Gokudera.

"Now, now, the kid's not gonna stay quiet if we all keep getting angry, right? Anyway, Gokudera, didn't you have to deal with a stalker or something?"

"Ah. Well, the tenth doesn't like it when I attack family members, so I thought I'd bring 'em back here." Gokudera faltered, obviously unsure if the decision was a good one.

Before Tsuna could ask who else could POSSIBLY be coming, Hibari stepped on his hand. "You've crowded too many people here. Time to bite you to death." The disciplinary man glared.

"What'd you say, fucker!" Snapped Gokudera, now angry again.

"I'm your opponent, Hibari!" Shouted Ryohei.

The two hotheads glared at each other. "He's MINE, to the EXTREME!" Shouted the boxer, right in Gokudera's face.

"Oh, THATS IT! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN IDIOT!" shouted Gokudera.

"Don't SHOUT IN MY EAR, OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"YOU DID FIRST, LAWN HEAD!"

The baby began wailing as loud as it ever had.

"Onii-chan..." rebuked Kyoko, disappointed in her older brother.

"Now look what you've done!" said Haru.

"I'll just destroy all three of you." Hibari said, and began to walk towards the arguing guardians.

"Hayato, quick! Get out of here!" Bianchi said, quickly going towards the rumble.

"Aniki..." mumbled Gokudera, falling to the ground.

"Dame-tsuna, do something." said Reborn, turning his gun on Tsuna.

"Wha-wha-wha! what am I supposed to do?" replied Tsuna, now out of shock and rubbing his hand.

"Something. You're the bo-" reborn stopped, suddenly looking behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around to try and see what Reborn was looking at, and his eyes widened. As she passed the fighters, they all turned to see what she was doing here, and why she ignored their fight, passing so dangerously close to it. She approached the baby, her two friends looking at her with astonishment.

"Chrome-chan, what're you doing here?" asked Kyoko.

Chrome was wearing her classic Kokuyo uniform, which obviously didn't fit her anymore. In the three months since the battle with Byakuran, Chrome had begun to grow. While she hadn't gained much height, her shirt didn't lie flat against her anymore. Her knee high boots stopped just above her calf's, and each sway of her skirt brought the eyes of all the boys to her legs. Even though she was wearing an outfit that would fit someone three years younger then her, and was the youngest of the teenagers there, she looked good. And she knew it.

"I wanted to see boss about something." replied the purple haired girl. she looked at the child, still crying his eyes out. She carefully set her trident down and looked at her surroundings. "Um...boss, why is there a hole in your house?" she asked shyly, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hibari EXTREMELY threw me into it, breaking it!" shouted Ryohei, now back to his senses.

Everyone seemed to wake up, but before anyone could say anything, Chrome closed her eyes, the mist ring glowed, and the wall repaired itself. she turned to Hibari. "You owe me, cloud man." she said.

All mouths gaped. Was she an idiot, calling out Hibari? ...and where did she get the name cloud man?

"Oh?" was all he said.

Chrome nodded. "Now no one will know that the chief disciplinarian lost control of his temper because of a boxer. Your reputation is intact. Now, if you could fix the house for real, we could call ourselves even."

Hibari shook his head. "I don't help herbivores."

Chrome sighed. "Yes, Mukuro-sama thought you'd say that. He said to tell you that feeling superior to Sawada Tsunayoshi definitely showed how much you loved to tarnish your pride, since you've never beaten him when he's been serious... you herbivore."

Hibari twitched. He turned to Tsuna. "Tomorrow some people will arrive. The day after, you will stay behind at Namimori, where this will be settled." then he walked out.

"Wow...I can't believe Mukuro would say something that would help us." said Gokudera.

"He didn't." was Chrome's reply.

"Hibari! Come back here! We're not done yet, to the EXTREME!" Shouted Ryohei, chasing after Hibari (but thankfully using the front door).

"Lawnhead! Don't you run away from me!" Yelled Gokudera, following the first too.

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, that's all settled. Now, I should be getting home. Thanks Chrome. See you later Tsuna." he followed the others.

_Wait, did they only come to mess up my house...again?_ thought Tsuna, a little tiredly.

Chrome turned back to the baby. It was whimpering again, taking a break from crying. She bent over, picked it up, and turned to the girls. she pointed at its face, just below the eyes. "You see this purple coloring?" she asked them. They nodded. "This is because he's really tired. He should have been in bed hours ago." everyone stared.

_...Whoops._ thought Tsuna._ That actually makes sense._

"So how're we going to get it to fall asleep?" asked Kyoko.

Chrome blushed. "I...I have an idea." she turned to Tsuna. "Where does he sleep?"

"Ah...in my moms room, over...there." he pointed to a door down a hallway from the entryway.

She nodded, then rushed off to the room, baby in hand.

"Chrome's been more talkative lately, hasn't she?" stated Kyoko, obviously happy that her quiet friend was coming out of her shell.

"Hahi! I wonder what she wanted to ask Tsuna-san about?" wondered Haru.

"We'll find out when she gets back from...whatever she's doing." replied Kyoko.

Everyone waited in the living room for another twenty minutes before they got bored.

"I wonder what she's doing?" asked Haru.

"Lets go check on her." said Bianchi.

They all silently crept toward the door, and opened it a bit. They listened.

From inside came a sweet melody. Chrome was holding the baby in her arms, lying on Nana's bed...singing. It was a melody they all recognized from when they were children, but when Chrome sung it, she transformed it. It became darker, more mellow, but also calmer, more soothing. the baby was fast asleep in her arms. Her eyes were closed as well, and expression of calm bliss on her face, a light blush on her cheeks.

_She's beautiful._

The thought popped into Tsuna's head, and wouldn't leave.

"Hahi! your really good, Chrome-chan!" said Haru, going inside, completely killing the mood.

Chrome faltered and shot up, surprised. She looked down to see if the baby was still asleep, which it was. Then she looked up and her eyes widened at the crowd staring back at her. She looked away, put the baby in its crib, and walked past everyone out of the room, straightening her uniform; which had crumpled in just the right way while she was lying down to give Tsuna a full view of her legs. He caught himself wishing her legs hadn't been crossed.

As she went to the front door, Tsuna suddenly lunged at her and grabbed her hand. "You're staying with me Chrome." he said.

She stared at him, her face turning pink. "Wha-...boss?"

He realized what he said, and blushed himself. "Fo-for tonight. It's just, you really helped, you know? A-and it's t-too dark out for you to be going out on your own..." He trailed off.

She looked at him. "I...I'll be fine boss."

"No. You're staying the night. I'll talk to Mukuro about it if he gets angry."

Now Chrome was really staring. she looked at her feet. "Th-thank you boss."

He nodded. Then his mom walked through the door.

"Hello Tsu-kun! sorry we're so late. Lambo got stuck in a vending machine. Oh?" Nana said, now looking at Chrome. "Who's this?"

Tsuna tried to think of a way to introduce Chrome nonchalantly. Her name was very...original."Ah...mom! this is...uh, Chr-"

"My name is Nagi. I'm a friend of your son."

Tsuna looked at her. _I wonder where she got that name from?_

"Well isn't that a cute name? You're staying the night, right? Thats good. Come everyone, lets eat!"

"Mhmm. Our kitchen is this way...Nagi." Tsuna led the girl to the kitchen, looking at the floor, not noticing her gaze firmly fixed to the ground as well, her eyes wide, her blush a deep red.

Haru gasped. "Hahi! My parents want me home in five minutes!" she turned to Nana. "Thanks for the invite, but I have to go. Do you want to come over Kyoko?"

"Sure thing Haru-chan. Thank you."

Both girls turned to their friends. "Bye Tsuna-kun. Bye...Nagi." and with a smile, they left.

While eating, Nana kept asking Chrome questions. Where was she from? How were her parents? Did she have any siblings? What did she like about school? When did she meet Tsuna and why, oh why, had her only son waited this long to bring his girlfriend home?

"Mo..mom! we aren't dating!"

"Really?...Thats too bad...Nagi seems to be a nice, cute young lady. I'd love to have her as a daughter..."

"MOM!"

"Well anyway, we need to find a place for Nagi-chan to sleep."

At this Reborn suddenly looked up. "How about she stays in Tsuna's room while we get something else fixed up?"

"I think thats a wonderful idea." agreed Bianchi.

"...If you two think so...then alright." sighed Nana.

"Wai...WHAT!" gaped Tsuna.

"Do you have a problem with sleeping in the same room as Nagi, dame-Tsuna?"

"We'll, no, b-"

"Or is it that she's just to sexy for you to handle? Do you wanna do kinky things to her, perv?"

Tsuna paused. The true answer was, although not in the way Reborn worded it, yes. But there was no way he was saying that in front of Chrome. She was already staring at him, her hand covering her mouth in surprise.

Reborn just smiled. His silence was deafening. They all knew his answer.

The baby kicked his student in the head. "Go wash the dishes."

Tsuna took the opportunity to run away without saying another word.

Chrome was up in Tsuna's room with him. Alone.

Chrome looked around. Her first time in her boss's house, and she was staying the night, in his room, with him. She was amazed and a little excited. Meanwhile, Tsuna was mentally panicking.

"Chro...actually, which do you want me to call you? Chrome-chan? Nagi-chan?"

She turned away from him, looking through his stuff. "...I am Chrome Dokuro now."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay. Didn't you want to ask me about something?"

She nodded, turning her head to look at him. "Chikusa was wondering if we could count on the Vongola for help in freeing Mukuro-sama."

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously. "I'll ask everyone about it later."

Chrome smiled. "Thank you boss."

He looked at her while she looked through his video games. He could still imagine that blissful look on her face. "C-chrome-chan. Thank you for...what you did earlier. He's a good kid, but I can't seem to get him to sleep like that, and I've lost a lot of sleep because of it. U-um...where did you learn to sing it like that?"

Chrome had been watching him while he spoke, her amethyst eyes shining, a blush across her cheeks. Now she looked away. "...My father used to sing it like that to me, when I was small."

"A-ah. So, how is your father?" asked Tsuna, interested about Chrome, but knowing that he was stepping on hallowed ground.

She shrugged. "Don't know. My mom took me away from him when I was seven. I haven't seen him since." she looked down. "...He probably thinks I'm dead."

Tsuna stared. He got up and sat by Chrome. Hesitantly, he raised a hand, and patted her on the back. He didn't know what to say. But she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." In the spur of the moment, she leaned over, hugged him, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

He turned a deep red. So did she.

They both quickly stood up. "U-um boss, I'm going to bed." Chrome said, going for his door.

"W-wait, Chrome!"

She turned around. Tsuna, already in his pajamas, was crawling into bed. "Thanks for your help with the kid, really." She nodded. He smiled and lay down. She continued to walk out of his door.

"Now if only you could sing me to sleep, too." He whispered.

Or not.

Chrome froze, and about fell over. She wanted to spin around and gape at him, but at the same time she didn't want to see his eyes. She compromised and turned around slowly. He still hadn't realized how loudly he had said that. She walked back in, half wondering if she was sane.

Tsuna looked up when he heard the door shut. Chrome was standing there, looking at just below his jaw. She stretched out her right hand, and shut off the light. It took a couple minutes for their eyes to adjust. When they had, Chrome looked up, made eye contact with Tsuna, and took off her skull belt.

His eyes fell with her skirt. He tried to look back up at her face, but stopped at her hips, which were now separated from the open by a pair of panties, and that was it. He'd of stayed like that all night, if he hadn't heard a WHOOSH by his head. He looked on the bed nest to him to see Chrome's shirt. He looked back at his mist guardian, to see her wearing only underwear.

Chrome walked toward him, undoing her hair, now sure she was insane. This was wrong on so many levels. This shouldn't be happening. But she wanted it to happen none the less. She got on Tsuna's bed, took a deep breath, pulled back the covers, and straddled him. Her hips...right on top of his.

His mind had been racing as she walked over. _ She was beautiful What is she doing Her curves are perfect Don't I like Kyoko Nice legs A bra Oh My God hot Dang I'm lucky What about mukuro Please don't come in reborn..._

All thought stopped when she got on top of him. He just stared. This...goddess had sat on top of him. He suddenly felt lightheaded. He closed his eyes to try and find out where the blood was going. Then he opened his eyes widely. His thoughts started again.

_please stay down stay down stay down down down down_

It didn't listen.

Chrome felt a soft nudge underneath her. _What could that be..._ then she realized where she was sitting. All the blood in her body went to her face. Her knees went weak. She could feel herself breathe faster. And they hadn't even done anything. _ God I'm innocent._ she thought.

Tsuna had seen her change in body language too. _Is she turned on?_ he wondered. He slowly reached up and cupped her face. "B...boss..." she said, in much the same tone Kyoko had used earlier with her brother. "S-sorry." he replied, removing his hand.

She put her hands on his chest, then slowly moved them up till her thumbs met at the same place his collar bone did. her fingers curled over his shoulders. she leaned down and rested her chest on his, moving her arms to encircle his neck. Then she rested her head in the crook of his neck and began to sing.

He was in a trance. It was at a completely different level than from what he heard earlier. This was more animalistic, less comforting. It spoke not of the want to rest, but so then you could have energy for...other purposes. The melody spoke of passion. Of love. Of Chrome's desires. Tsuna softly placed his hands on her back, then slid one up till his elbow was halfway down her back, his hand on the back of her neck. The other hand slid down, till it was just above her hip.

She shuddered. She wanted him to keep moving down, to make the first move and give her permission to get closer, to move her lips from his ear to the places she wanted to go. She had been transformed by something. She didn't know what. The way he said her name? The stubbornness he'd shown earlier? His tolerance of everyone? She didn't know. Didn't care. Even though they were years too early, she wanted him, very badly.

She tilted her head so that her lips would brush his ear with each syllable, so that with each lyric her tongue would barely enter him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not now...not yet." was all he muttered before closing his eyes.

She stayed with him till she was sure he was asleep, in that same position. As she was about to leave, he heard her softly call to him. "Nagi..." then he blushed.

She smiled too. Then blushing, she crwaled down beside him, leaned down and softly kissed his lips. "Goodnight Tsuna, my love."

**R&R please. Depending on reviews, I may included a different version of this story in a series later on.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
